The present invention relates to a method and device for the virtual try-on of garments based on augmented reality with multi-detection.
For several years, the use of augmented reality has been known for the virtual try-on of garments, be they shirts, T-shirts, trousers or accessories such as glasses, hats or caps. In this case, the user, with a usually dedicated computer device or a PC type computer connected to a camera can virtually superimpose a garment on his image and display the result on a screen. Usually, these devices are relatively heavy, in terms of materials, and do not allow the user to be displayed in different positions and/or in motion.
Recently, technical improvements have emerged aimed at making the devices used more lightweight. Thus, US-A-2017/0018024 discloses a virtual try-on method by augmented reality using a wireless mobile device, such as a smartphone or tablet. This method detects the face, then the shoulders and neck of the person in order to model the shape of the person's upper body and to superimpose on this static shape a garment such as a shirt or T-shirt.
The method allows the person's movements to be followed, by tracking, and thus adapt the movement of the garment to that of the person. In all cases, the garments superimposed on the image of the person are drawn from a defined database, with a given number of garments. In fact, the user chooses a garment from a more or less large collection of garments, offered by the provider of the device. The user does not, therefore, have the possibility of personalizing the chosen garment.
These are the drawbacks that this invention intends more particularly to overcome by proposing a method and a device that offer the possibility of personalization of the garments that are to be virtually and simultaneously tried on by several users with diverse morphologies while being easy to implement.